A Very Dramione Valentine's Day
by queen witch1
Summary: "Together they traveled down twisting paths, (Hermione often gripping Draco's arm for support as she tripped over tree roots,) until they could no longer see the lights of the town through the branches of the trees. The only light came from Hermione's wand and the twinkle in Draco's eyes..."
1. Chapter 1

***There's a reference to one of my previously written fanfictions, "Yule Ball Dramione After Party". It's a small reference and it won't ruin this fanfic if you haven't read it, but I thought I would let you know incase you're confused by it.***

Flakes of snow dusted the surface of Hermione's robes as she strolled down a cobble-stoned road, a package from Honeydukes clutched in her hands. She glanced fondly in the window of one of her favourite shops. The street was glowing with warm bubbling light, spilling out of the cluster of stores lining the street. She stepped into her favourite little café and inhaled the sweet scent of freshly made butterbeer. She sighed sadly. It was hard for Hermione to cope wight the fact that she was in Hogsmeade all by her lonesome, while her two favourite boys were celebrating Valentine's Day with their long-time girlfriends. She was happy for them, of course, but she also yearned for a Valentine of her own. She silently pictured resting against his chest, listening attentively to his heart beat as he breathed in and out in and out in and out...

"You okay, Granger?" She heard him before she saw him. The normally confident drawl of Draco Malfoy was threaded with concern. Hermione wasn't sure when she had started crying. The salty tears felt endless, and as if they had always been coming. To say that she was embarrassed to find herself crying in front of Draco for a second time was an understatement. "I'm fine, Malfoy." He wasn't sure why, but it irritated him when she called him by his last name. It was probably because 'Draco' sounded best coming from her lips, and the beauty of it shouldn't be wasted. "You don't look fine." He said as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down at her table. "Gee." She sighed. "Thanks." Draco wanted to tell her that she always looked more than fine, but knew that it would sound pathetic and opted for, "You know what I mean. Just telling me why you're crying." "What if I don't want to?" She asked softly. He put his face in his hands, as if Hermione was tiring his patience instead of stabbing his heart with her words. "Then you don't have to tell me. I know you may find this hard to believe, Granger, but I'm just trying to help." Hermione stared down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes with her own. She knew that as soon as stared into those two little pieces of blue abyss, any coherent train of thought would be lost on her. "Haven't you got anywhere better to be, Draco? It's Valentine's Day after all." He smirked at her obvious attempt to change the subject. "Well," he began, "If you mean that date Pansy Parkinson asked me on then you are sourly mistaken." "Oh?" She replied. He nodded, knocking his dusty blonde hair into his eyes. "Turned her down. I couldn't stand another Valentine's Day sitting across from a brainless twat." Hermione had trained herself not to wince when Ron used horrible language, and was therefore not affected by Draco's choice of words. "Draco Malfoy are you admitting that I have a brain?" Draco smirked and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Perhaps." Hermione grinned and glanced up at him tentatively.

"By the tears I'm going to assume that your Valentine's Day has been shite too." She nodded. "Was it something Weasley did again? If it was, I'll kill him." Hermione shook her head frantically, mainly because she didn't want him to think that she and Ron were still interested in each other and also because she wasn't sure if he was serious about killing him or not. "Good." Draco said with finality, clearly wanting to move on from the subject of Ron. "I know it was nothing Potter did because he's been over in The Three Broomsticks snogging Ginny for the past hour. I finally had to leave it was so revolting." Hermione snorted with laughter. This Slytherin certainly knew how to charm her. They continued talking and laughing for a while until they lost track of time, which was rare for Hermione to do. Eventually they stumbled out of the café, Hermione's Honeyduke's bag now empty of all sweets. Draco was leading her down a path that lead out of Hogsmeade and into the forest. She let him without hesitation. Together they traveled down twisting paths, (Hermione often gripping Draco's arm for support as she tripped over tree roots,) until they could no longer see the lights of the town through the branches of the trees. The only light came from Hermione's wand and the twinkle in Draco's eyes.

"You know," the bushy-haired Gryffindor said after a long pause of silence, "Draco Malfoy is about the last person I thought I would be spending my Valentine's Day with." "But it's not day anymore." He pointed out, ignoring her jeer. "True." She acknowledged. The night was surrounding them completely. Anything could happen at such a time. Perhaps even their deepest desires could come true. Hermione felt Draco reach for her hand and laced her fingers through his. They walked further into the forest, their bodies leaning more towards eachother with each step.

Stay tuned for Chapter Two! Comment if you liked it or having any advice. Let me know if you want there to _be_ a Chapter Two. xx


	2. A Very Dramione Valentine's Day-Chapter2

***Even more references to Yule Ball Dramione After Party! Sorry guys, but the two stories seemed to have tied themselves together. There's a spoiler in here for Yule Ball Dramione After Party. If you don't care then be my guest and read on.***

Hermione's cheeks were growing rosier with every passing second. Draco had now slid his arm around her waist and was telling her about a book he saw in the Restricted Section of the library. She couldn't help but marvel at his ability to spin an exciting tale so quickly. Beside her, Draco was no longer listening to himself speak. The words just flowed as his brain focused on one thing. The feeling of the slight curve in Hermione's waist. Though, Draco found that as much as he loved the thought of getting Hermione out of her robes, he loved the sound of her laughter more, as he fumbled to catch his wand when it slipped out of his grasp. Draco wondered if that was what love was. Enjoying the person's happiness more than their body. Nah, he decided. That's probably just rubbish.

As much as Hermione was delighted with Draco Malfoy's story, she couldn't help but wonder when he was going to kiss her. If he was going to kiss her. No matter how many times Hermione had lied to herself about it, kissing Draco after the Yule Ball was definitely not a mistake. She had played the moment over in her head millions of times, desperately trying to find something wrong with it. Our noses bumped, that's it! Wait, no they didn't. They fitted together perfectly, as if they were separated parts of a whole. She glanced up at him and began studying his profile. He had a great jawline and magical blue eyes. In a rush of bravery and desire, Hermione leaned her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. Draco did his very best to continue talking in full sentences. God, Granger was amazing.  
He smoothed her hair with his palm and kissed her lightly on the forehead. It tingled where his lips had been and Hermione threw herself on top of him, tackling him to the ground. They fell into a snow bank, both laughing and smiling mischievously at each other. Draco was in shock. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger had tackled him, and now lay quietly beside him. He turned to watch her stomach ride and fall as she breathed quickly. He slowly brought a hand to her face and leaned towards her. Hermione's heart was beating so quickly and excitedly as she watched the only man she could ever want to build a life with lean towards her, lips parted. Just as he was about to kiss her, he pulled back slightly and whispered the three words he thought he would never be able to say, and a little bit more.

"I love you Hermione Granger. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
